Glorificus... The fallen white lighter
by TsunamiP3
Summary: The charmed ones face a new danger as a fallen white lighter raises hell for the sisters. And as a sisters new powers develop, a more serious threat brews. the death of a charmed one


She walked in silence, her footfalls dainty on the ground, as she walked though the forests of some past forgotten time. Spots of moonlight flowing though the trees landing on her silken gown, which then glimmered in the night. Her gown was of a fabric like liquid made solid its tint so mimicked the moon; as she walked it lay behind her like a river of light. As she walked her image contrasting with the velvety black sky, all other light around her seemed to dim as if she where the only source of light throughout the heavens. She had come to a clearing when she had finally ceased her walking; she raised her angelic face to the night sky, her brown locks falling on her chest and shoulders, cascading like a waterfall, her earthy brown eyes staring at the stars. Suddenly those deep brown eyes turned violently blue, her dress no more the color of silent silver, but that of pure white, her hair no longer the dark brown of rich soil, but that of gold. Light pored from this being as great wings unfolded themselves from her back, her arms slowly lifted as her wings arched in the night, brilliant and white light came, wave upon wave, as if she where the sun herself. Blinding brilliant light was flooding the forest and an unearthly sound, no a song, seemed to vibrate from the vary air its self, for the woman was not moving her lips. She started to flout revolving slowly towards the sky until she was level with the canopy of the dense black forest, she opened her red lips and spoke to the night, "eilathon leoom foranatos siloway shanthanlya" and at once gold cords seemed to come from every direction as they came level with her chest twisting and turning forming a sphere of golden brilliance, radiating with power and light... The woman then opened her mouth again and uttered these words "Phoebe, Piper, Prudence, Patricia, Page, Halliwell sisters stand strong beside me, power of three I call you now, I have summoned the powers that be come now here power of three" and at once three women appeared. A tall strikingly beautiful brunet came forward, "what now?" she said in a sarcastic tone," why'd ya have to wake us up and drag us out here in the middle of no where? I was having the best dream… do you know its 3:00" she said again with an annoyed tone to her voice, another woman came forward, she had auburn eyes and sandy blond hair that fell in loose curls. "Piper, don't diss the angel, if she has summoned us their must be a reason... isn't their Diana... isn't their?" the third and last of these women stepped forward, she had a look of childish cunning on her face, she was pale with dark black straight hair, and piercing brown eyes. "Piper come on... you don't often get called out in the middle of a forest by an archangel for nothing, now do you? Or have you been hiding things from us?". "Diana, why have you brought us here, I mean you know we have a thing called sleep!" piper said. " I have brought you here to warn you, to warn you of a vast evil approaching, the elders have implored me to tell you of this." "Great more evil, I thought we had seen the worst when the plumber cam today… shudder... I hate seeing those fat hairy ass's". Phoebe snorted but hid her laugh, page then said while tossing her head "oh common piper we all know you have a thing for plumbers butt". Piper looked at both of them and said "you know we have evil to vanquish and u crack jokes, that's how it has always been, but I got your number missy, I saw you with Greg the other night... and I bet u where about to do a bit of vanquishing in the living room if ya know what I mean." piper said but was cut short by Diana... "Ladies pleas this is a mater of great importance." their has been several reports of the source ascending to earth, you do know who the source is don't you?" "No we he is, we don't know who the root of all evil on earth is… who has been sending us demons and monsters to fight in hopes that they might kill us, ruining our lives, not to mention killing Prue, and destroying my wedding... no we don't know who he is" piper said. "He is the source of all evil and you must be cautious in this matter, we can't afford to lose another of you", an eerie silence fell on the hollow. "Well then lets get cracking, what's his next move?" said page. "He is planning on... well wee don't really know, all we know is that he has summoned most of the upper level demons, Belthazor, "hey he isn't a demon any more!" Phoebe cut in. "yes well he still presents a danger, now he is also recruiting Tempus, Lucifacrus, and the Basilisk." said Diana. "And we should care why?" piper said" because all these demons killed your sister, not to mention the balance of good and evil is at stake." said Diana. Piper raised her hands and flicked them at Diana, she froze, entirely and completely, frozen in mid air, time had completely stopped, "god! ok we need to figure this out because, I don't know about you but it seems a lot to take in" piper said. Phoebe looked at her in a way a mother might if she had caught her child steeling a cookie before dinner, "piper was that really necessary?"..."Well ya" said piper... " I mean common... oh ... fine lets go " "ok lets get home and get to work on a few protection charms for the manor" said page..."sounds good to me" said piper, "page orb us home". Page stepped forward and took the hands of her sisters, she closed her eyes, as did her sisters and they where enveloped in a shower of cool blue swirling stars, visible for a second in the aura given off by the stars light, and then vanished... the hollow was quite now... the angel Diana still frozen in mid air. "Do you think it was mean of us to just leave her floating their like that?" said page "well that depends on your point of view, she gave us this job and well I say its high time we gave a little of our appreciation back... besides she is an archangel its not like anything is going to attack her, and its not like she can die." said piper. Page and piper where sitting on a red velvet couch in their living room when phoebe came in through the kitchen, holding a crystal on a silver chain and a map of San Francisco. "Scrying for tempus?" page said, as phoebe laid out the map on the glass table in front of the couch and began dangling the crystal over it. "Yup, what else would I be doing with this stuff? " Piper said "looking for good hotels?" she said sarcastically. "God, this is getting me no where" phoebe said an hour later, "I cant find tempus any where", she raised her head to the ceiling and cried "LEO! LEO!, GET YOUR WHITE LIGHTER BUT DOWN HERE!". A swirling mist of whit stars appeared and then was replaced by a man with dark brown eyes and honey colored hair, "what!" Leo said, annoyed. "We need your help Leo, we cant find Tempus and seeing how your our whit lighter, and my husband, she added as a cliff note... we thought you could help us find him... now be a dear and turn on that little angel radar of yours and figure out where this major pain in the but is." piper said batting her eyes at her husband. "Fine... but you could have asked little nicer", Leo closed his eyes and seemed to be concentrating very hard... finally after about 5 min he said, "Well he's not in the area that's for sure. "Damn demons, why can't they just hang around on the lawn?" said piper to page. " That's it I'm going to bed, I'm to tired for all of these, ill think about it in the morning." piper said. "Don't you have that meeting at P3 tomorrow?" asked page timidly, because these days piper was likely to explode, not because of that same power she had but that usually her tempers where high. "Why yes page I do, so now I'm going to bed, good night". "Wow" said phoebe, "fighting the source of all evil when we have one in our very house, oh the irony", page giggled. "Well ill best be heading to bed" said page, "dido" said phoebe, and together they walked up the blue carpeted stairs of their Victorian home and in to their beds.  
  
The next morning every one was in a cranky mood, Piper was yelling about how she always had to make the coffee and how Page or Phoebe should pitch in. Phoebe started to "bitch", in Pages terms, about her new job at the local news paper, and page was complaining loudly about Leo orbing in when she was taking a shower, "god if he only would knock" Page said, "I would have given him his tooth brush!" then about 15 min later Phoebe tripped over max, their cat and familiar, or a witch's aid. "Oh... damn it Max" Phoebe said, max looked at her sheepishly, and then walked towards her as if daring her to try it again. "Ooooo, I don't have time for you now but when I get home", Phoebe waved a finger in Max's face, Max gave her an antagonized look and walked out of the kitchen. POP! The toast had just came out of the toaster but Piper whipped around and screamed "source!" and flicked her fingers and the toaster along with a bit of the wall was blasted away leaving a sizable hole, she looked threw it and saw the neighbors staring back at her, "sorry, you know cheep, um.... wiring...um yea". "A little jumpy not" said page, "I am not jumpy, thank you very much" said piper. All of a sudden page stood up and shouted, "BOO!", piper screamed and flicked her fingers, page screamed and orbed out as a heavy blast was aimed at her. "God the only two powers you have are freezing and blasting and you chose blast, thanks a lot piper," said page, as she re materialized. "Well it is your fault" said piper, "well you did use your only power quit well, I tried to kill you and you orbed away... good for you, you deserve some... um... breakfast" said piper. "Oh how original" said page.  
  
Leo orbed on the kitchen a worried look on his face, 'what's wrong?" he said. "The elders tolled me that u used your powers, was their an attack?"." no Leo its girl stuff", said page, "ahh I see its that one time of the month isn't it". Leo had to jump back and orb all around the kitchen as piper aimed powerful blasts at him, "why you!" she said. "Oh this is pointless", she froze him with a flick of her wrists and blasted his leg off. "OWWWW!" said Leo as he unfroze, "that really hurt". "Ya but your a white lighter you cant die and you'll just grow a new leg wont you" said page knowledgably. True white stars where swirling around the place where his leg used to be and it grew back in its original entirety. "See... Hey! You can't feel pain, quit being so melodramatic," said page again. "You see this is why I keep him as a husband...cant get killed by demons I can hurt him if he says something insensitive" said piper "wow your relation ship doesn't seem to be based emotionally, so it must be physical" said page, "wow to bad your not a white lighter" said piper". Leo laughed.  
  
It was about (:00 when Piper and Phoebe came through the door, 'where have you been?" said page automatically as they walked into the living room. "Well" said piper sarcastically, "I have a job, and as owner of the club P3 I have certain responsibilities" "and I have a life to attended to" chimed Phoebe. " What are you doing with the book of shadows, more importantly what's it doing out of the attic?" said piper annoyed. 'Well I though id do a bit of research on tempus that demon Diana mentioned last night… and I found a power of three spell, but there are no vanquishing potions, charms, or spells" said page flustered, turning a large brown parchment like page of an enormous leather bound book. "Besides you your self said that he Book of Shadows was in this family for more then 200 hundred years what's a few seconds out side its sanctuary gonna hurt, huh. And you also said it protects itself from evil". "So you have been paying attention," said piper, "that's besides the point", said page, with her hand on a elaborately decorated page of a tall demon in a black flowing gown, bedecked with a red symbol on the front, and a face that was so scared and disfigured it looked as though it had been made out of wood and crafted by some one who was none to skilled with a chisel, and had only the vaguest idea of what human faces looked like. "You said I was ready to have the book, you can't lecture me on how to use it, but they where both cut of from a loud thump from up stairs. No sooner had they heard it did they bolt up the stairs, down the hall and into phoebes room where she was lying on the floor, gasping for breath and holding her self ridged as if she had been electrocuted. Supporting her self with one hand and clutching at her chest with the other she turned around to face her sisters and a trickle of blood ran down her lips. "Another premonition phoebe?" asked page. "Ya, said phoebe hoarsely, their getting worst. "What did you see?, and why are you bleeding?" demanded piper. I saw a man, our innocent, walking into a church or grave yard I couldn't really see, then this thing came out of one of the walls, it was a girl, about 19, and she was blond and had black eyes… she also had a tattoo on her arm, a dragon holding an upside own star, she uh…she, uh… She killed the man by slowly pushing her fingers into his skull, this light came out of his head where her hands where and light came out of his eyes and mouth, she grabbed his head and yelled something I couldn't her it something about the source rising and he caught fire from the inside, "from the inside?" asked page. "Well that's what it felt like", "felt like ur starting to feel them now? I mean are you ok?" asked page awkwardly. "Ya, but the pain was completely overwhelming, his pain, the heat over my skin as it started to boil. I felt it melting like wax, I scrambled to keep it together but I couldn't. The blood was rising in my head. The demon was forcing pain into me, into him, all of the pain of her victims, it felt like I was going to explode." Said phoebe. " Then after the pain the excruciating pain, she was in my head feeling around draining something, it was like being pushed into a dark room, and you could feel worms and maggots all over you, and something wriggling in your head, entering your body. It was quiet, so, so, quite. The silence was actually loud, the silence was blasting against my ears I could feel the blood in my head gushing out of my ears the noise was so completely overwhelming, and it covered me like a blanket. And I saw flashes of her other victims deaths and their pain added to mine, until all I could here and see was pain, and I yelled to the corruption, KILL ME NOW! And then their was nothing, it was just like someone had pulled the plug on everything in the universe and I was just left their with the hurt and the cold and the quite." Piper looked at phoebe then at page and said "page get down stairs and look for the demon that phoebe saw we need to save that innocent, ill stay here and help phoebe." Page nodded and hurried down stairs, as piper helped phoebe to her feet and eased her on to her bed… "Phoebe I think you powers are evolving" she said about 5 min later but before phoebe could reply Page came in with the heavy leather bound book in her hands a panicked look upon her face… "Phoebe was this the demon you saw?" she held up the book and showed a large picture of a snakelike demon with black eyes… the title above it said in large loopy writing "glorificus" the mighty snake, "phoebe this is the sources top level demon" said page.  
  
Chap 2  
  
"But that's not the demon I saw." Said phoebe. "No this is her in her snake form… watch" said page as she ran a finger down the figure of the snake demon with its long arms and elongated legs. It slowly started to change; it melted into a whirl of color and shrank down into the body of a tall blond of about 19. "See" said page a note of triumph in her voice. "Wow I didn't know the book could do that… how did ya figure that one out?" asked piper. "Well I was sort of flicking it off, I was mad…" said page awkwardly. "You flicked a book off? Wow that makes you think about what you're doing to the other books in this house" phoebe laughed at both of them… "You guy's we really need to look for that innocent" said phoebe after she had stopped laughing… "We need to scry for the man I saw," said phoebe again trying to get up. " Hold it missy" said piper "get back down their before I freeze ya, your not going anywhere", she looked up at the ceiling and screamed "LEO! HONEY! GET UR CUTE BUT DOWN HERE!" Leo orbed into the bedroom filling it with dancing white stars… "What? What is it? Trouble?" asked Leo looking panicked. "We need you to make sure that phoebe doesn't leave this bed ok"  
  
Said piper, "page and I are going to make a thorough check of every church and cemetery in the tri sate area, be back later tonight, I love you" and she gave him a kiss on the cheek grabbed pages hand and they both orbed out. "Hey" said phoebe waving her hand. "What's up said Leo "why did they leave you behind?" asked Leo "aww, its nothing really" said phoebe but her eyes went unfocused and her head rolled onto her chest. "Phoebe are you ok?" said Leo urgently "phoebe! Phoebe!" suddenly her head snapped back into place she opened her eyes which had gone completely black. She raised her hand and pointed one threatening finger at Leo. A bolt of some white energy, like lightning ran straight through the tip of her finger and shot at Leo, who was blasted back threw one of her bed room walls, taking the door and window with him. Leo lay unconscious amidst the rubble. She then sort off came into her self, like awaking from a deep sleep. Her eyes reverted back to their normal hazel color. She looked around, "oh my god. Leo are you ok? I don't know what came over me I…" she stopped as her mind finally took in the destruction and damage that was in front of her and Leo's body buried underneath some wood and glass. "Piper is going to kill me!" she said angrily surveying the damage. "What happened to me?" she said more to herself then to the unconscious Leo. "Did I do this?" "Piper is really going to kill me". But then again her head rolled onto her chest and this time her eyes went milk white instead of black. She slowly lifted from the bed until she floated upright in front of the gigantic hole, that her simple blast had produced. She looked uncaring from the unconscious form of Leo, to the shattered door, broken window, and rubled wall. Her eyes then glowed with the light of the sun, and the bits and chunks of ruble floated into the air and started to revolve around her. She floated there with all of its rubble revolving and turning, her form glowed like her eyes. The large chunks of the wall then zoomed towards the hole that they had been blasted from, where they rebuilt and attached themselves almost like a jigsaw puzzle. The shards of glass placed them self's snuggly in the repaired window frame. The gape in the wall was slowly taking for as its missing pieces came back to their proper places. It was like watching a movie in rewind. The wall, now repaired as well as the door and window, she stared again at the newly formed wall ad then at the door and the window, the aura around her diminished. Her head fell onto her chest and she fell back onto the bed, the milky white of her eyes disappearing in a swirl of brown as her natural eye color came back and her pupil formed.  
  
Half an hour latter, phoebe felt her self being jerked awake by page. "Phoebe, phoebe" said page. "What?" said phoebe groggily as pages image came into sharper focus. "God it feels like I was hit by a train" said phoebe sitting up. "That's what Leo said it felt like when you blasted him" page said sounding worried. "What? Did I do that?" said page timidly. "From the sound of it, ya" said page. Piper came in through the repaired door with Leo at her side "oh my god Leo, I'm so sorry I didn't know what came over me I just…" she broke off tears welling in her eyes. "its ok, remember white lighters can't get hurt." Said Leo. Piper then chimed "I knew your powers where evolving but I didn't think they where this quickly". I'm going to go check with the elders and see if this is normal" said Leo, piper then yelled "and find out who this Glorificus is, will ya?" "ya sure" said Leo. He orbed out in a mass of white swirling stars. Page looked at phoebe and said "you know I think what you need is a hot bath, with a little magic additive" she gave a roguish wink. Piper then said "and ill make ya a cup of tea with an additive" what's the additive?" asked page. "Well I haven't decided whether to put in drugs or Ogden's Old Fire whisky" she gave a mock wink like pages. "God" said page "its nice to know I have two sisters that care so much" they all laughed and for a while it didn't stop until Max jumped up onto phoebes lap and purred loudly. Un fortunately this scared piper so much she screamed and every one in the room ducked as she aimed a blast randomly away from her. It wasn't soon after that phoebe was lying in a tub filled with hot bubbly water. She lay their letting the fumes of the lavender bath swirl and play across her face, filling her nostrils. She lifted her hand and pulled out the leather pouch Page had given her for her bath, empted its contents into the bath and stirred the water gently with her lax hand. The smell of lavender vanished as it was replaced by the intoxicating aroma of red deep roses and then again by jasmine. "I love these bath crystals," said page lazily to herself, as the scent of jasmine was replaced by orange. Before she had time to realize it she had nodded of in the hot water, soaking it I as if she where a sponge. Her head rolled to her chest and every thing went dead quiet, even the crickets out side went silent. Her head snapped back into position her eyes with and brilliant. She floated towards the ceiling the water expelled from her skin. She hovered above the surface of the bath completely dry and she started to lower again until her feet torched the glassy water as if it where made of crystal and had gone completely solid. The water flew out of the bath and formed a sphere of shiny clear beads, turning and revolving around her creating a web of water like a giant circling bubble. The millions of little beadlits, the water droplets that made the glassy and clear sphere expanded out for around page as if she where pushing it away from her. The water then formed two snakes like ribbons that twisted themselves like vines around phoebe, forming a beautiful gown of crystal like water. It was like air that had taken a solid form or air becoming water, judging by the way it flowed, like a river and then like a breeze. Her eyes glowed with the light of the sun again and the water fell from her body and placed it self in the tub again. She slowly floated down from the ceiling and came to rest in the hot water that looked as if it had never been touched, the sweet fragrance of apple that was now filling the air wafted around the sleeping form of phoebe.  
  
Chap 3  
  
Phoebe woke up the next morning in her blue Satin bed. It was extremely relaxing surrounded by the silken nightgown that caressed her skin, which had gone all pruny when she had woken up and realized that she had been in the bath for nearly 4 hours. Lying their in-between the dark blue crushed satin comforter and down-comforter she thought long and hard about her newly developing powers, how is she could, harness the power that she was receiving. Then it came to her like some one had thrown out the old light bulb and had just installed a florescent light. "Book of Shadows" she whispered to herself. She jumped out of bed out of her bedroom door and nearly plowed page as she ran up the wooden stairs to the attic, just as she was about to turn the knob on the door Piper came out. Reading the look on phoebes face she said, "nope nothing in their I checked". "How did you know I was going to look for that?" "I'm a witch" she said simply "and your sister, and there is nothing in their about your new powers, lets hope Leo and the elders have come up with a few answers for us. Oh don't look so downcast" piper said "honey" she said taking phoebe in a one armed hug " in the darkness we find our selves and in the light we find each other, your just in the dark a little longer then was expected, you'll come out soon". "Thanks… I think," said phoebe. "You talk funny, did ya know that" erupted phoebe. "Yes, you tolled me that in high school Chem.-Class remember." Said piper. "Come on Page got us some breakfast". Piper said again after a long silence and comforting hug. They went down stairs together, piper giving a large yawn at the bottom f the stairs and stretching her arms. Max ran up the stairs as page came round the corner an evil look upon her face. "That cat!" she stammered. "ill get you". "She cried "max!" and held out her hand, an evil grin upon her face. At one they herd a loud "meow!" from somewhere up stairs and a swirl of white stars appeared in pages hand, which where then replaced by max. "Mwhahaha" cried page as she whispered maliciously "it's time for a bath max"… the cat meowed franticly and hissed trying to get away but page just cried, "tub!" and the entire upstairs bathroom tube orbed down into the hallway… a moment later she cried "water!" and the tub filled with white stars that turned into water. "Hahahaha" she laughed insanely. And threw max into the tub. Max jumped out soaking wet and extremely pissed off a page. He scampered away shaking the water out of his fur. "Tub up stars!" Cried page. And the tub vanished in the wake of swirling white stars. "Page how much coffee did you have?" asked piper timidly. "None yet", said page, why? "Oh no reason" replied piper. It was about 3:00 in the afternoon when Leo orbed back down into the living room, piper was lazing on one of the Chince armchairs and page was currently sinking into the fabric of the red velvet couch completely immersed in the Book of Shadows. And Phoebe for some reason that Leo couldn't see was sitting on the ground in a circle of white candles, her eyes closed and an incense holder next to her, that sent little streams of smoke into the air. "Oh I give up," said phoebe, "there is nothing to this meditation crap, and this smoke is making me noses, this wont help me with my powers!" She said again flustered. "Oh Leo your back" said phoebe "what's with the look?" she asked reading the look of concern and fear on his face. "Well said Leo I have some information on Glorificus." He said again but this time with a look as though he had just watched someone be sick. "Glorificus was once a white lighter, she was one of the most powerful, and well liked. Well abut 230 years ago she was protecting a woman named Willow, founder of the Triple Crescent, another good Wiccan demon fighting coven. Well… willow was killed in a demon attack by the source, and after he had finished willow off by forcing her soul out of her very body he captured Glory." "Glory?" asked page. "ya that was her name before he… he… he took her down deep within hell and tortured her and mutated her until she was worst then dead, she was alive only because he needed her and every second she breathed and lived and spoke was a second of pre agony. She gave him all the information he needed, all the knowledge required to build an army of darkness. She had been tortured and distorted until very little of her was even human. Her mind and body where damaged beyond repair and she was ill adapted to the sources needs. So he invoked a dark magic, a very old and sacred piece of black magic. It is the infusion of serpent venom and blood into a vile of unicorn's blood. This potion would keep one alive even if he or she where an inch from death, this concoction was known then as the draft of the living death. And this was how it was, he kept her alive and dead at the same time, he drained her of information, and every day she became more snakelike more evil, more venomous. Then the source decided it was time to give to the soul of a demon the body of a demon. He took flesh from a servant, blood of an enemy and that of a basilisk, a giant serpent, and the bone of the original body. Three potent ingredients that would form a demon so powerfully evil all magic feared it even the dark side. The source forged a body in evil and in hatred; using the three ingredients he conjured a Necrovillasuqum, the dark souls form. The source willed glories soul into it and inncrisined this monster of hell, this demon of blood and flesh, Glorificus. A god among serpents." Their was a long silence that followed this… it was a long time before the three sisters spoke again each one trying to take it in, each one feeling sick as flashes of a once beautiful creature, that of an angel, being tortured and deprived of her soul, her wings pulled and ripped from her back as her life diminished father then that of the minist ghosts and spirit, kept running through their minds. It was page that spoke first. "So… how do we stop her? Or it I mean?" a slight quiver in her voice. "Well" said Leo with a note of sadness in his voice, "it can't be stopped. About 150 years ago the witches on earth along with the priests of every religion and magic prayed to god and raised a wall of circling arms upon the gates of hell sealing the monster inside. The witches then engraved a spell upon an s tone next to hells entrance. By the power of three we condemn thee to purgatory forever more, sleep beyond this holy door, guarded and watched now here you lay, blinded by our might and light of day, by the power of the Triquatra here, you are bound by your hatred and bound by your fear. We conjure thee by our power a wall now around thee stands, we trace the path between the worlds a boundary line of god and man. Once around we trace the path. Twice around it is a flame, Thrice around a wall of fire with in whose realm you shall remain. This wall is sacred consecrated by the power of earth and air, we conjure fire to cleanse your unholy heart, and waters deep to guard thee here." Leo finished. 'So why did it just attack some one in my premonition?" asked phoebe a quizzical look upon her face. "Well that's where the shit really hits the fan" said Leo again. "The three guards station to protect the wall have been found dead, scorch marks on the heads and temples. Like she just put her hand inside them and fried them from the inside. The wall was shattered and it takes a lot of dark magic to break though a holy wall forged by angels and magic, and the source couldn't possibly have broken though because his dark powers are repelled by light and good magic's. So… it must have been glorificus" 


End file.
